Navidad Bizarra Estilo Gorillaz
by gabiiii981
Summary: Murdoc tiene un problema con ese día. Noodle siente mucha emocion porque hace mucho tiempo que no la festejaba. Cyborg siente curiosidad ya que seria su primera Navidad, Russel y 2D quieren festejarla. Pero se deben resolver algunas cuestiones primero.
1. La Navidad es odiable

**Hola gente! No falta casi nada para que sea navidad, es cuestión de horas. Así que subo este Oneshot que me salio algo largo, jeje. Pero es solo un capi y no molesto mas u.u. Espero que puedan leerlo, disfrútenlo! ****:)**

**

* * *

**

Oh si. Era una noche estrellada y silenciosa en Plastic Beach. El cielo estaba extrañamente iluminado por miles de astros que hacian un hermoso espectaculo para la vista de cualquiera. La luna reflejaba su calido y perturbador brillo sobre la superficie del oceano y de la playa llena de basura y plastico. No se oian los constantes cantos de las gaviotas ni ningun tipo de sonido molesto. Todo era tranquilidad a las diez de la noche. Por lo menos… era asi en las afuera de Plastic Beach.

-OH Murdoc… eres tan ardiente.-

Por las grandes circunstancias y casualidades del destino, una chica estaba sobre la cama del rey de Gorillaz. Luego de una serie de acontecimientos pasados, peleas, pérdidas, y mucha accion (?) Sharon era parte de Gorillaz.

Pero ese no es el punto de la historia. Ella se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de Murdoc y le ronronea en el cuello con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso fue genial, aunque ya no es necesario que te lo diga. El sexo contigo siempre es sorprendente y fuera de lo habitual.-

-Dime algo que no sepa, JAJAJA.- Murdoc solo traia calzoncillos puestos. Pero para esta ocasión, habia decidido colocarse su sombrero de dictador militar. Siempre era uno diferente cada noche de sexo.

Él se sienta en su lugar, apartando un poco a Sharon. Ella estaba totalmente desnuda y lo mira con curiosidad por lo que haria. Murdoc le rodea la espalda con una mano y la atrae a su cuerpo con una sonrisa atrevida, se acerca a su cuello y se lo besa con muchisima lujuria.

-Ahhh. Es imposible que alguien me quite esta satisfaccion. Eres la mejor, zorra.- Le murmura rapidamente, y sigue besando su suave piel. Sharon, una chica con poco poder de concentracion, lo abraza con ambas manos y araña su espalda solo provocando mas excitación en el satanista. Pero ella no puede evitar desviar la mirada y observar el ventanal de la habitacion.

-Hermosas estrellas.- Murmura fascinada y admirando la vista. Pero en un momento, nota que habia una estrella particularmente grande y luminosa en el medio de todas.

-La estrella mayor. Ah, Murdoc ^^. ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado en otra cosa como para prestarle verdadera atencion a sus palabras fuera de contexto.

-Me importa una mierda. Ven, vamos a hacerlo otra vez.-

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?-

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA. VAMOS A ACOSTARNOS, ESTUPIDA ZORRA.-

-¡Significa que pronto sera NAVIDAD ^^! ¡Waaa!- Empuja a Murdoc de forma tal que lo arroja de la cama y éste cae haciendose mierda contra el suelo. Él se sienta en suelo con una mirada asesina sobre ella.

-¡Oye ò.ó! ¿En que diablos estabas…?-

-¡NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ^^!-

-O.o…- Murdoc se le queda mirando con cara de miedo y sorpresa, pero Sharon solo se queda con la vista fija en el ventanal. Hacia las hermosas estrellas de la noche.

Ah… era cierto. El dia siguiente era navidad. ¿Qué nadie se habia dado cuenta de eso -_-?

* * *

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~ Especial navideño de Gorillaz. ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~**

**~°~°~°~°~°~°~ Especial song:** _**Don Quixote's** _**_Christmas Bonanza._ ~°~°~°~°~°~°~ **

* * *

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos ^^.- Noodle le tomaba la mano a 2D, lo habia guiado con los ojos cerrados hacia la sala principal de Plastic Beach. Cuando el peliazul los abre con lentitud… ¡Se da cuenta de que hay un arbol de navidad de tres metros lleno de decoraciones y con millones de luces en frente de él!

-¡AHH! ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar un pino de ese tamaño al lugar O.o? ¿Y… d-de donde lo sacaste O.O?-

-¡Eso no importa :D! ¡Cyborg, enciéndelo ^^!- Señala la japonesa a Cyber Noodle, quien estaba a un lado de una palanca que extrañamente estaba a un lado de la pared.

-¿C-cyborg? ¿Desde cuando hay una palanca en…?-

-Orden recibida, Noodle.- El androide sonrie maliciosamente y jala el dispositivo.

Resplandor fulminante O.o.

Las luces del arbol se encienden de arriba hacia abajo, eran cientos de colores increibles.

-¡AH! ¡Mis ojos O.o!- Quizas el resplandor dejaria ciego a cualquiera los primeros segundos, pero habia que admitir que la iluminacion nunca habia sido tan buena en esa sala sino fuera por ese extravagante arbol de navidad.

-Olvida tus ojos 2D- san. ¿No es el mejor arbol de navidad que viste en tu vida? Cyborg opina lo mismo ^^.-

-En realidad es el unico arbol de navidad que he visto en mi vida.- Murmura cyborg arqueando una ceja mientras que observaba a Noodle. 2D se refriega los ojos y vuelve a mirar ese gran pino decorado extrañamente.

-Cielos… es muy hermoso. Pero creo que tiene algunas cosas q-que no deberian…-

-¿Qué no deberian estar colgadas en el arbol -_-? Lo sabia.- Razona Cyber Noodle, pero la japonesa se sorprende y mira preocupada el arbol.

-¿Cosas que no deberian estar en el arbol?-

-Si, tu sabes, peces muertos, medusas sonrientes, adornos de carne -_-, insectos mutantes. Todo lo demas esta bien.-

-Y ademas esas cosas apestaran en un tiempo u.u. Seran un asco.-

-No me digan eso T.T. ¡Me esforcé mucho para decorar este pino que compre en internet T_T!- Noodle mira llena de amargura su obra de arte ya que ambos tecnicamente la estaban criticando. 2D sonrie dulcemente y la abraza desde atrás.

-Sigue siendo muy lindo, no le quitaremos nada ^^. Cuando los demas lo vean…-

-¡Ah O.o! ¡Murdoc no debe verlo!- Se horroriza el cyborg y les dirige la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Por qué ô.o?- Le pregunta 2D bastante confundido por su reaccion.

-Esa es una historia… muy larga y oscura.- De repente la voz de ella se torna misteriosa y cruel. Ah, y se observa como un rayo espeluznante cae detrás del ventanal (?)

-¿Q-que historia O.o? M-me estas asustando.-

-No es importante, 2D- san. En realidad mi motivo es que utilice todo el dinero, TODO SU EFECTIVO reservado en su tarjeta Gold. Lo siento, pero era un gasto necesario, no teniamos arbol de navidad u.u.-

-En realidad, Murdoc si tenia uno.- El cyborg señala un arbusto con hojas secas al costado del pino. Que deprimente. Algunas hojas caen. Noodle y 2D arquean una ceja frustrados.

-Volviendo al punto, no teniamos un arbol de navidad y tenia que hacer algo al respecto ò.ó.- Noodle parecia muy decidida en sus palabras, alza su puño victoriosa.

-Ademas podemos echarle la culpa a 2D. Le decimos que él hurgo en sus cosas, entro en su habitacion y le robo vilmente. Que él fue el de la idea ^^.- Cyber Noodle sonrie y pasa a reir un poco. Pero 2D empalidece al solo considerar esa horrible idea que lo condenaba a muerte.

-¡Me rehuso! ¡Yo no me hare cargo de su responsabilidad! ¡Cuando Murdoc se entere las matara O.o!-

-Solo fue una broma. Aprendo rapido de Murdoc, jejeje.- Se encoge de hombros el androide. Aprendia demasiado rapido de una mala influencia. Se escuchan varios pasos que se dirigian a la entrada de la sala principal. Una figura bastante grade y robusta se acerca a ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué ond…? ¡DIOS MIO! ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO O.o?- Señala el arbol de navidad el baterista de la banda, Russel Hobbs.

-¡Russel- san! ¡Es mi arbol de navidad, compre el pino por internet y gaste todas las reservas de Murdoc- san! ¿No te parece genial?- Pregunta muy ansiosa por una respuesta la japonesa. Russel sonrie algo nervioso cuando aprecia los adornos.

-¿Acaso esas son costillas de cerdo? ¿Y que hace esa medusa ahí?-

-¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¡Estoy de acuerdo en que tengamos un arbol de navidad, pero debemos bloquear cualquier tipo de acceso a esta habitacion! ¡Murdoc no puede verlo!- El cyborg se coloca en frente de todos y les grita bastante alarmada.

-Mmm. Quizas cyborg tenga razon. Ustedes saben, por "ese" motivo.- Asiente con los ojos cerrados el baterista, muy convencido.

-¿De que hablan?- 2D se rasca la cabeza extrañado.

-No lo entiendo, mientras que no consulte el saldo de su tarjeta todo estara bien. Fuera de eso no le encuentro el sentido.- Noodle se cruza de brazos confundida.

-¿Cómo que no le encuentran el sentido? ¡Chicos! Se lo perdonaria a Cyber Noodle, ya que dentro de todo es un miembro nuevo. Pero ustedes estan desde los principios de Gorillaz. ¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que hacia Murdoc en todas las navidades?- Pregunta en general Russel para que recuerden los acontecimientos pasados en sus vidas. 2D se lleva un dedo a la boca con gesto pensativo, pero la japonesa se le adelanta y alza su mano con expresion curiosa.

-¡Lo recuerdo! Murdoc- san se encerraba en su winnebago y no salia de alli en esas veinticuatro horas ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello ^^. ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Mmm, ahora que lo dices es cierto. En cada navidad siempre hacia lo mismo, todos los años… es como si de alguna forma él… quisiera…- El peliazul no termina de pensar en voz alta, ya que el moreno le poca una mano en su hombro y niega con la cabeza.

-Es muy obvio para cualquiera, la razon es facil de deducir. Murdoc hacia, hace y hara eso en todas las navidades por el resto de su existencia porque…-

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOOS! ¡MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!-

Ok. Un grito desenfrenado y casi histerico hace que todos los miembros de la banda salten de sus lugares, asustados. Todos giran hacia atrás, ya que Sharon entra por la puerta principal con muchos animos. Cyber Noodle jadea sorprendida, porque si ella estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, lo mas seguro era que era seguida por…

-¡Vete de aquí O.o! ¡No permitas que entre y lo vea!- Estira su brazo hacia Sharon, pero ella se queda estatica en su lugar, observando el enorme arbol de navidad. Que era algo bastante bizarro si lo analizaba con detenimiento.

-Wow. Ese pino… ¡Es tan genial! ¿Quién lo trajo aquí y quien lo decoro? ¡Yo tambien queria…!-

-¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡Sharon, debes…!- Russel se le acerca con advertencia en su mirada. Pero era demasiado tarde. El rey de Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals entra a la sala de mala gana.

-Oye, zorra. Ya deja de gritar de la emocion ¬¬, me trituras los sesos con tu maldita…- Detiene sus insultos cuando nota que habia un pino de navidad de tres metros en la sala que resplandecia en cientos de colores geniales. Pasaron cosas curiosas luego de eso, ya que el satanista se queda con expresion traumada y estatico. Cyber Noodle traga saliva muy nerviosa, Russel se lleva una mano al rostro y niega con la cabeza, y tanto Noodle y 2D no entendian que rayos estaba pasando.

¿Tan feo estaba el árbol?

Sharon ladea la cabeza al ver a Murdoc y su rostro de WTF.

...

...

...

-¿QUIÉN MIERDA TRAJO ESE PEDAZO DE ARBUSTO PUTREFACTO A MI CONDENADA PLAYA DE PLASTICO?- El grito de Murdoc habia sido arrasador, monstruoso, grosero, y con demasiada furia iracunda. El susto de los demas habia sido tal que hasta Noodle ni Russel, los que siempre estaban acostumbrados a hacerle frente a Murdoc, se quedan callados y petrificados sin saber como justificarse.

-¡Saquen ese pedazo de porqueria de aquí! ¡QUINTENLO DE MI HERMOSA SALA! ¡No tolerare que haya basura estorbando en mi casa! ¡CYBORG!-

Cyber Noodle tiembla del susto ante el grito de su amo y señor. Se endereza temblorosa y le hace el gesto militar correspondiente a Murdoc.

-E-esperando ordenes O.o.-

-¡Manda a calcinar ese horrendo arbol de navidad! ¡No me interesa en donde o como lo hagas! ¡Solo apartalo de vista AHORA!-

-¿QUÉ? ¡Pe-pero Murdoc! ¡Nos costo mucho que el arbol…!-

-¡No te pedi una opinion al respecto de mi orden! ¡Solo obedecela, cyborg!-

-¡Murdoc- san! ¿Po-por que quieres que haga eso? ¡Se supone que pronto sera navidad y…!-

-¡Noodle! ¡No quiero oir ninguna queja al respecto! ¡Soy el lider y decido lo que quiero!- Le contesta violentamente casi echando fuego por la boca Murdoc a Noodle. Ella retrocede, por primera vez algo intimidad por su grito, cuando esta a punto de abrir la boca para aunque sea intentar saber porque estaba reaccionando asi, 2D sujeta el brazo de la chica y traga saliva.

-T-te haremos caso. Pero dinos, ¿por qué… q-quieres que…?-

-¡SUFICIENTE! Me voy a mi habitacion, y cuando vuelva espero por su bien que ese apestoso y mugriento simbolo de navidad desaparezca. Sino, van a lamentarlo ¬¬.- Murdoc gruñe en forma de amenaza hacia todos ellos. Se da media vuelta y se retira de la sala con pasos bien fuertes y marcados. Da un horrible portazo al retirarse, dejando un enorme e incomodo silencio en la habitacion.

-¿A-alguien me dice por que Murdoc acaba de… enloquecer por un estupido arbol de navidad?- Pregunta Sharon aun algo aturdida y casi en un murmuro por lo que acababa de suceder. Russel suspira pesadamente, se cruza de brazos y mira con seriedad al resto de sus compañeros.

-Es lo que estaba por decirles. Murdoc ODIA LA NAVIDAD con todas sus condenadas fuerzas. Cualquier simbolo, tarjeta, arbol, duende, o lo que sea que sea referente a estas fiestas… lo hacen actuar como acaba de actuar. Por eso mismo siempre se aisla en cualquier lugar ese dia, no quiere festejar de ninguna manera.-

-¿Pero por que odia la navidad?- Le pregunta Sharon algo decepcionada por las explicaciones de Russel. No podia entender porque sentia tanto resentimiento.

- A mi siempre me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria. Los regalos, la comida y eso. Quizas algo muy malo le sucedió en alguna navidad pasada, y por eso siempre se aisla y la odia.- Murmura tristemente sin encontrarle otra razon logica a su odio sin fundamento aparente. Noodle comienza a recordar su pasado al igual que 2D.

-Ahora que Russel- san lo dice, en esas navidades que pasamos cuando era una niña, siempre se encerraba. Por lo menos hasta el dia siguiente. Queria preguntarle por que lo hacia, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo.-

-No debe ser agradable hacer eso, despues de todo esta epoca es para celebrar y estar en familia.- El peliazul se sorprende por sus mismas palabras.

-¡Estar en familia! Esta es la primera navidad que pasamos con Noods desde que volvio ^^, tambien para Cyber Noodle y Sharon. Ese es un buen motivo para festejar mañana. ¿No lo creen?- Les sonrie a sus amigos con nuevos animos. Russel le asiente con compresion autentica.

-Lo se, yo tambien pense en eso. Pero luego pense en el aguafiestas de Murdoc. Sera dificil celebrar si él se opone tanto. La verdad no se me ocurre la razon de su odio a la navidad, nunca se lo dijo a nadie.-

-Mmm. Yo estaba muy emocionada por esa razon. Yo… hace tantos años que no celebro la navidad…- Noodle baja la mirada llena de melancolia. Hacia demasiados años que no veia a su familia de verdad. No solo se habia perdido navidades, sino tambien cumpleaños y otras fiestas. Demasiado tiempo perdido, demasiados dias demoniacos en su infierno. Antes de seguir recordando las cosas espantosas que habia sufrido, 2D la rodea desde atrás con la calidez de su cuerpo y le sonrie.

-Por eso te esforzaste tanto en decorar el arbol y mostrárnoslos, ¿Verdad, Noods?- Le pregunta sin dejar de sonreirle, ella le asiente sintiendose deprimida. 2D alza la mirada hacia la de Russel, en señal de que debian hacer algo. Tenian que celebrar la navidad como una familia aunque Murdoc los odiara y los matara para impedirlo.

-Muy bien, es todo. Hace años que yo tampoco celebro la navidad de forma decente, asi que no me importa como, convencere a Murdoc de que festejemos navidad mañana.- Sharon les sonrie a sus compañeros con completa determinacion.

-Lo siento pero he recibido una orden y debo obedecerla u.u.- Los demas se sorprenden al escuchar la resignada voz de Cyber Noodle, giran hacia atrás y notan que ella traia… UN LANZALLAMAS entre sus brazos O.o, apunta hacia el arbol de navidad y cierra los ojos arrepentida.

-Lo siento ú.ù.-

-¡ESPERAAAAAAAAA O.O!- Sharon y Noodle se le tiran encima en un intento desesperado de frenar su accion incoherente. El cyborg se queja por el golpe y las mira desde el suelo bastante aturdida.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo solo trato de obedecer a Murdoc hasta en su locura mas absurda!-

-¡Ese es el problema ò.ó! ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre sus ordenes sin sentido? ¡Ahora que puedes razonar por tu propia cuenta, entiendelo! ¡Murdoc- san esta loco de remate y DEBES cuestionar todas sus desiciones! ¡Ademas nos costo mucho decorar el arbol de navidad T.T! ¡Tu misma me ayudaste, cyborg!-

-¡ES VERDAD, ESTUPIDA ò.ó!- Sharon le da una fuerte bofetada para que reaccione, lo que deja a los demas demasiado sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Cyber Noodle se lleva una mano al rostro, atonita.

-Sha-sharon O.o…- Murmura 2D ante esa accion drastica de la chica, quien se pone de pie y la señala desde arriba.

-¡No se porque rayos Murdoc se opone a la navidad! ¡Pero hagas lo que hagas no quemes ese hermoso arbol lleno de cosas sin sentido! ¡El mensaje de amor amistad esta muy claro en esa cosa! ¡Las medusas, los insectos, todo! ¡Es parte de Plastic Beach, de nosotros! ¡Por eso mismo vamos a hacer que el satanista verde ame esta fiesta aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos en nuestras vidas!- Se cruza de brazos con una mirada seria, casi de asesina.

-Por eso te relevo de tus cargos por lo que queda de este dia y mañana. ¡Seras solo nuestra y no obedeceras a tu amo!-

-Sharon- san… eso fue hermoso.- Noodle se levanta y le coloca una mano en el hombro, con lagrimas en los ojos. Cyber Noodle se pone de pie y le asiente seriamente, como si fuera la mision mas importante de su vida. Ese discurso de desobedecer de alguna forma se le hacia interesante y lleno de logica. En cuanto a los demas…

-Ahora que lo analizo, Murdoc se desquitara con alguien cuando se de cuenta de que el arbol no fue incinerado. ¿Y saben quien sera ese alguien ^^? ¡Pues yo! ¡El idiota de 2D T.T! asi que me rehuso a todo, no quiero terminar en un hospital en navidad u.u.- Hace pucherito y suena como un niño tierno y adorable que hacia un berrinche.

-Aunque seas asi de tierno y lindo, no puedo dejarme llevar por tus encantos esta vez, Stu-Pot u.u. Tratare de saber el origen de todo el odio y rencor de Murdoc, mañana todo estara bien, ya lo veran.- Sharon le sonrie y deposita una mano en el hombro del cantante para transmitirle confianza. Noodle se acerca a él y lo abraza de costado mientras que le dedica una calida sonrisa.

-Ademas yo no dejare que te toque, le dare una patada en las bolas si lo hace ^^.-

-¡Decidido! ¡Mañana celebraremos la navidad y revelaremos el gran secreto traumático de Murdoc!- Alza su puño Russel con muchos animos, los demas hacen lo mismo.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-

Pero sin que nadie lo notara, Cyber Noodle baja la mirada con expresion triste y suspira de la misma forma. Ella estaba de parte de sus amigos, pero sin que nadie lo supiera… ella sabia la razon por la cual el satanista odiaba la navidad.

* * *

_Al dia siguiente, era el gran diaaaaaaaaaa._

-Despierta, Mudsyy ^^.- Sharon mueve suavemente un brazo de Murdoc, ya que ambos dormian juntos en la cama y el todavia no habia despertado. Él gruñe con algo de molestia y abre los ojos lentamente.

-Aghh. ¿Qué hora es? Sabes que odio que…-

Pero ella le encaja un beso antes de que le reclame algo. Porque siempre era lo mismo, pero ahora ella tenia que portarse lo mejor posible para lograr su objetivo. Se separa y le sonrie con seduccion, el pijama que traia puesto era casi la pieza de una bailarina desnudista. Lo habia escogido al propósito. Murdoc la observa de arriba a abajo, era hombre y la carne es debil en algunas ocasiones. Rie un poco maliciosamente.

-Es algo temprano… ¿Te parece que empecemos con algo suave? En la tarde sera mas intenso, lo juro.-

-Espera.- Sharon se acerca a su cuello y comienza a besarlo. Murdoc cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de su contacto.

-Sigue…-

Ella recorre toda su piel, y comienza a bajar a su pecho, lo acaricia con ambas manos y le da mas placer rasguñando su piel suavemente. El satanista toma aire y suspira disfrutando cada momento.

-Sigue, perra inmunda. Eres mia y solo mia, Tienes… que seguir… bajando…-

-Lo hare… si me contestas una simple pregunta.- Baja una mano y acaricia el notable bulto que se formaba entre sus piernas. Murdoc lleva sus manos a la espalda de la chica y le asiente.

-Lo que quieras, solo no te detengas.-

-¿Cualquier cosa?-

-Ahhh, si, ¡Si!-

-¿De verdad?-

-Lo juro, en serio… AHH…-

-Ok. ¿Por qué odias la navidad, Murdoc ^^?- Ella se separa de pronto de él y sonrie con muchas expectativas, llevandose ambos puños al rostro. Se podia hasta percibir emocion en su mirada.

Y ante su cuestionable pregunta, la excitación de él se esfuma y se enfria mas rapido que un helado en el refri. Murdoc frunce el seño, cierra los ojos y empuja a Sharon fuera de la cama con toda la violencia del mundo. Ella cae en el duro suelo haciendose mierda.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya preguntado por que ò.ó…?-

-Con que era para saberlo, ¿Ah? ¬¬. MUERETE, ZORRA IMBECIL. Odio la navidad y fin del asunto. Y ahora que lo pienso, me hiciste recordar ir a la sala y supervisar si ese horrible arbol sigue ahí. Ire de inmediato.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo hagas O.o!- Ella extiende una mano hacia él con gesto de suplica. Pero era tarde, Murdoc se coloca unos pantalones y una camisa a la velocidad de la luz y sale practicamente corriendo de su habitacion.

-Ay mierda.- Sharon se pone de pie y trata de vestirse lo mas rapido posible para ir a detenerlo. Cuando viera el arbol, los descuartizaría a todos.

* * *

-Hice una carta de navidad, se que es estupido. Rayos, si que es estupido -_-. ¡Pero bien! Perdi cinco años de regalos, asi que merezco que "Santa", es decir todos ustedes me regalen todas estas cosas innecesariamente costosas ^^.- Noodle les sonrie de par en par a Russel y a 2D, quienes estaba en la sala en ese momento. Cyber Noodle estaba sentada a un costado del ventanal, observando hacia fuera y suspirando de vez en cuando.

-Creo que tienes derecho a que te compremos todo lo que quieras, eres como nuestra niña. Aunque si D es tu novio, tiene que comprarte mas de la mitad de las cosas.- Sonrie con muchisima inocencia Russel cuando toma la lista con una mano y esta cae en forma de rollo de papel al suelo. 2D traga saliva ante el largo de la lista.

-¿M-mas de la mitad? Muds no me paga un sueldo tan grande T.T.-

-Oh, hablando de Murdoc… espero que Sharon haya logrado algo.-

-Si, yo tambien…- Noodle se queda pensativa, y luego siente con asco el aroma del ambiente.

-Diuuu. ¿Por qué hay olor a muerto aquí dentro -_-?-

-Deben ser las costillas de cerdo colgadas en el arbol, o quizas los pescados muertos, o quizas…-

-Entiendo, entiendo Russel- san. Tal vez no fue una gran idea despues de todo.-

En ese momento, 2D nota que Cyber Noodle observaba el mar con tristeza y que no dejaba de suspirar. Se acerca a ella un poco preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, cyborg?- Ella gira hacia él algo sorprendida y se le queda mirando desconcertada.

-Nada… es solo que se porque Murdoc odia la navidad, pero no se si deberia decirselos. Él me lo contó hace mucho tiempo, es un motivo bastante personal, por eso creo que él deberia decirselos a ustedes.-

-¿Entonces tu sabes la razon?- Pregunta con asombro en su voz el cantante. Russel y Noodle no pueden evitar escuchar su conversación, y cuando estan a punto de preguntar al respecto…

-¿TODAVIA SIGUE ALLI ESE ASQUEROSO ÁRBOL?-

Todos saltan de sus lugares ante el grito nuevamente fuera de control de Murdoc. Pero esta vez, él sonrie de forma desquiciada y saca UNA CIERRA ELECTRICA DE QUIEN SABE DONDE.

Muy bien, todos se horrorizan con obvios gestos de WTF (OSEA, ¿QUE CARAJO? O.o)

-¡Le dare fin a la vida de ese pino yo mismo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJA!-

-¡Maldito psicotico enfermo ò.ó! ¡ERES UN LUNÁTICO!- Noodle reacciona y siente que es su responsabilidad hacer que Murdoc recupere la cordura. Salta hacia él, esquiva la cierra electrica y se la quita de las manos con una agil patada karateka.

-¡Todos a él! ¡AMARRENLO! ¡Haremos que disfrute la navidad, aunque sea a la fuerza! ¡JAJAJAJA!- Hablando de otra desquiciada -_-, Sharon venia desde atrás con metros y metros de alambre de púas.

2D tiembla demasiado nervioso como para unirse al plan de amarrar a la fuerza al satanista, pero Russel se encoge de hombros con expresion de "Como sea", se acerca a Sharon y toma un poco del alambre para amarrarlo.

-¡Intentenlo! ¡Los molere a golpes, no me importa nada! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES HARAN QUE CELEBRE LA NAVIDAD! ¡ATREVANSE A TOCARME, INFELICES! JAJAJAJA.- De acuerdo, Murdoc habia perdido la razon realmente. Sharon no estaba lejos en su nivel de demencia temporal. Pero el caso es que Noodle tambien asiente en su idea de capturarlo para que no cause problemas. 2D retrocede atonito sin saber que hacer.

De pronto, la unica persona que parecia tener una mente con racionalidad corre hacia Murdoc y se queda delante de él. Los mira a todos seriamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Ustedes no tienen idea de todo lo que Murdoc ha sufrido en su vida! ¡Ha sido un desgraciado, un pobre diablo en su infancia T.T! ¡Esta en todo su derecho de no querer relatarles lo que le sucedió! Pero no viendole otra solucion a esto…- Cyber Noodle sonrie maliciosamente ya que habia logrado que todos se calmaran por un segundo. Aunque sea se habian quedado estaticos prestandole atencion a sus palabras.

-Yo les relatare su… historia larga y oscura.- Y un rayo cae detrás del ventanal, a pesar de estar en pleno mediodia y que no estaba lloviendo.

-Ya era hora -_-… tendrias que haberlo dicho desde el principio.- Murmura Sharon frustrada por sus palabras. Pero en ese instante, Murdoc posa una mano en el hombro de Cyber Noodle y suspira desganado.

-Cyborg. Me sas hecho pensar racionalmente aunque sea por un segundo. Yo se los dire.-

-¿De verdad :D? ¡Sii! ¡Ahora sabremos la historia larga y oscura de Murdoc- san ^^!- Salta de la emocion Noodle como una pequeña de diez años, pero el satanista la señala con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pero ni piensen que con solo decirles cambiare de opinion ¬¬! ¿En que rayos estan pensando, perdedores?-

-Pero te sentiras mucho mejor al contarnoslo, a nosotros, tus amigos y familia ^^.- Le sonrie 2D con sincera ingenuidad. Murdoc toma una botella de vidrio del piso y se la arroja en la cabeza sin nada de paciencia y consideracion.

-¡Auugh T.T!-

-¡Murdoc ò.ó! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Lo señala en una amenaza Russel por su golpe bajo. El satanista se encoge de hombros desinteresado.

-Lo que sea. Todo sucedió una hermosa tarde de diciembre en mis epocas mas infernales, mi niñez… creo que era… 25. Si, debio ser ese dia.-

-Claro que fue ese dia -_-. ¿No estabamos hablando de navidad?-

-TU CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITA ZORRA ¬¬. Como decia, fue una hermosa tarde de diciembre.-

**[Flash Back]**

_Un pequeño y horrible Murdoc Niccals coloca un pedazo de papel higiénico escrito con carbon en una sucia planta que se asemejaba a un cactus en la esquina del comedor de su casa. Ese era su arbol de navidad, el asqueroso arbol de navidad de los Niccals. Aunque no lo crean, él, su hermano Hannibal y su padre Sebastian Jacob Niccals eran una familia. Nunca, en los pocos años de su joven vida, le habian regalado algo decente. Y ese año, ingenuamente creia que seria diferente. Habia pedido…_

_Un revolver calibre veintidós para asesinar a los profesores de su escuela. Sabia que habia un pequeño porcentaje de que Santa no se lo trajera ya que no habia sido el niño mas bueno en ese año. Pero que rayos, no perdia nada con intentar._

_A su tierna edad, aun creia que Santa era real. Pobre idiota -_-_

_Al momento que coloca la carta en su nefasto arbol, su hermano llega atrás suyo y le sonrie de forma burlona._

_-Maldita sea, engendro. Todos los años ha sido carbon para ti, ¿por qué crees que este año sera diferente?-_

_Murdoc frunce el seño, pero decide no contestarle violentamente ya que no tenia animos de pelear con él. Sentia cierta felicidad al considerar que su regalo le seria otorgado._

_-Porque me porté… relativamente bien este año.-_

_Hannibal solo rie orgulloso de si mismo y se retira murmurando insultos hacia él. Murdoc aprieta los dientes y observa su arbol de navidad. Se siente algo triste de repente._

_-Este año no sera carbon. Me traera mi regalo, es seguro.-_

_Al dia siguiente, ya era de mañana. Santa tendria que haber llegado, los regalos tendrian que estar debajo de su arbol. El pequeño Murdoc salta se su cama y corre por los pasillos, muy apresurado para verificar su arbol de navidad._

_Pero la escena que presencia lo deja estatico y traumado de por vida._

_Su grandioso padre estaba de pie frente al arbol con su carta en las manos. Se encoge de hombros y la rompe en mil pedazos. De alguna forma, Sebastian saca carbon de sus bolsillos y lo arroja debajo del arbol. Luego gira su cabeza hacia Murdoc, quien aun no podia creerlo. Le sonrie a su hijo y camina hacia él. Deposita una mano sobre su cabeza en una extraña caricia y rie de forma perversa._

_-Era muy costoso y te has portado para la mierda este año. Me sobro carbon de la ultima parrillada, era lo unico que podia darte. Ah, por cierto, Santa no existe. Ve a dormir, Murdoc.- Dicho esto se retira de la sala dejando a su hijo alli. Petrificado, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder._

_Cuando pasan un par de minutos, Murdoc baja la cabeza con muchisima lentitud._

_Y se puede ver que de sus ojos… dos inocentes lagrimas de dolor recorren sus mejillas y caen al suelo._

**[Fin del Flash back]**

-Mi horrendo padre siempre fue un hijo de puta, pero ese dia… fue una verdadera basura, es decir, era solo un estupido mocoso. ¿Por qué siempre tenia la necesidad de arruinarme la existencia? Por Satan, ¿Ustedes no creen que lo mejor seria que en este momento se este pudriendo en las llamas del…?- Murdoc se da media vuelta para observar a todos sus compañeros. Abre bien los ojos al notar que ellos… lloraban estupidamente.

-Tu padre era un maldito gusano infeliz T.T. ¡Tienes todo el derecho del universo a odiar la navidad! ¡Ademas son solo regalos! ¿A quien mierda podria importarle otra cosa?- Murmura muy dolido 2D mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas que no dejaba de derramar.

-Lo siento tanto, Murdoc- san T.T. ¡Lo siento! ¡Calcinaremos el arbol ahora mismo! ¡Si quieres odiar esta fiesta excesivamente comercial, hazlo! ¡No volveremos a cuestionarte!- Exclama Noodle con demasiado dramatismo. Russel se lleva una mano al rostro secandose las lagrimas al igual que todos.

-Pensé… que tu motivo era egoista y que solo eras un aguafiestas. ¡Pero por primera vez en mi vida creo que en tus palabras y me llegaste al alma, viejo! ¡Incendiaremos ese maldito arbol si te hace recordar cosas horribles de tu pasado!-

-Te obedeceremos en todo, Murdoc T.T.- Cyber Noodle se le prende a un brazo con autenticas ganas de llorar. Murdoc se queda estatico algo asqueado por sus rostros llenos de pena y lastima. Pero luego pasa a sonreir satisfecho.

-Genial, por lo menos ahora me dejaran en paz.-

-¡Claro que no ¬¬!- Sharon se adelanta hacia él y se cruza de brazos. Todos los demas la miran con gestos de sorpresa. Incluido el mismo satanista.

-Murdoc, a mi tambien me conmoviste. Entiendo que tu odio este justificado. Pero ahora tu vida es muy diferente a la de antes, y…-

-No me vengas con eso, ese recuerdo traumó mi ya de por si traumada mente ¬¬. Asi que si quieres sermonearme, chúpame las bolas.-

-Dejame terminar aunque sea. Ahora tu familia somos nosotros, somos Gorillaz. ¿Puedes mirarnos a cada uno de nosotros?- Ella los señala con suplica en su mirada y se llena de sinceridad. Murdoc aprieta los puños y observa a su familia con seriedad.

-Tienes amigos muy valiosos que te perdonaron y te ayudaron en las buenas y en las malas aunque seas un maldito hijo de puta, dos chicas llenas de dulzura que puedes considerar tranquilamente tus hijas, y me tienes a mi.- Le sonrie y se acerca a él, entonces le toma una mano.

-Yo te amo, y asi como estamos ahora somos una verdadera familia. Olvida el pasado, esos recuerdos horrorosos. Ahora puedes disfrutar de algo nuevo, de tu banda, de la vida que siempre quisiste. Festejemos la navidad como la familia que somos, solo hay que pasarla juntos y divertirnos. ¿Qué dices ahora?- Sharon vuelve a sonreirle con mucha fe en su monologo sentimentalista. Murdoc tuerce una mueca de molestia y de cierta indesicion, mira a sus amigos y ellos le sonrien ya que tambien habian caido en el discurso de Sharon. Todos sentian cierta emocion ya que ella tenia toda la razon en lo que decia. Finalmente, Murdoc gruñe enojado y baja la cabeza con resignacion.

-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN. Ya dejen de mirarme como si fueran corderos a medio morir -_-. Festejaremos la estupida navidad ¬¬. Con comida, regalos y toda la mierda.-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Él se horroriza de muerte al notar que todos se le venian encima en una autentica avalancha humana. Grita asustado pero no puede evitar que ellos lo tiren al piso.

-¡Eres el mejor, Murdoc- san! ¡Arigatoo! ¡Gracias por darme mi primera navidad contigo presente! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!- Lo abraza Noodle llena de alegria. Murdoc la separa de su cuerpo y rodea los ojos.

-Si, si, si. De nada. Si con eso dejan de fastidiarme.-

-Gracias por hacerme disfrutar mi primera navidad con ustedes. Podre aprender muchas cosas en esta fiesta.- Cyber Noodle le sonrie agradecida, a lo que su amo le acaricia la cabeza. Resignado, les sonrie con cansancio.

-En realidad no puedo creer que todas las cursilerías que dije hayan funcionado contigo. Pense que me ibas a mandar a la mismísima mierda u.u. ¿Pero sabes que? Que hayas aceptado me hace muy feliz. Porque lo hiciste por nosotros, Murdoc.- Sharon se arrodilla ante él y se le queda mirando de forma natural. Murdoc le desvia la mirada con asco y enojo.

-Muerete ¬¬. Acepte porque tendria que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y ademas me amarrarias con ese alambre de puas, zorra.-

Ella no deja de mirarlo, el satanista gira su rostro hacia ella con gesto neutro.

-Te amo.- Le dice Sharon con firmeza. Murdoc era un orgulloso por naturaleza, asi que nunca admitiria que habia aceptado por querer pasar un buen rato con su familia. Ella sabia eso, y él sabia que ella sabia. Pero esas cosas ya no se comunicaban con palabras entre ellos, se conocian demasiado como para hablar.

-Yo tambien.- Murmura un poco avergonzado el satanista y desviando la mirada con la mayor indiferencia posible.

-¡No te arrepentiras, Muds ^^! ¡Prepararemos un enorme pavo bañado en ron!-

-¡Muy buena idea! ¡Vayamos a empezar a prepararlo, hermano!- Russel le toma un brazo a 2D, sin poder creer que todo haya tenido un desenlace tan rapido y feliz.

-¡Los acompaño, 2D- san, Russel- san!- Noodle se dirige a ellos, quienes estaban saliendo de la sala. Pero antes extiende una mano hacia Cyber Noodle y le sonrie inocentemente.

-Ven a ayudarnos, aprenderas a hacer desastres en la cocina. Sera divertido, jajaja.-

Cyber Noodle comienza a sonreir de a poco ante su oferta de diversion, le asiente con muchisimo entusiasmo y le toma la mano con intenciones de seguirla.

En la sala, solo quedan Murdoc, Sharon y el enorme arbol decorado.

-Solo faltan horas para navidad, ya sabes, la media noche.- Sharon deposita sus manos en el suelo, y se acomoda sentandose al costado de su hombre.

-Aprovechar esas horas contigo seran mi regalo de navidad.- Le sonrie el satanista lleno de perversion, seguido de una carcajada bastante sucia.

-El mio tambien, porque hoy sera diferente. Sexo navideño.-

-Cállate y bésame.- Y sin mas que agregar, Murdoc le toma el rostro con ambas manos y le encaja un beso apasionado que ella corresponde con la dulzura de siempre.

**Seria una gran navidad para todos.**


	2. Sexo y borrachera Navideña

**Segunda parte del especial de navidad. En realidad no pensaba seguirlo, pero noodle5522 me inspiró ^^ jejje. Lo termine hace un par de horas xD, no esta tan genial, pero bien, quise subirlo. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, siempre me hacen seguir adelante y me dan mas ganas de escribir cuando los leo :)**

**

* * *

**

No faltaba mucho para que sea medianoche.

Y todo parecía perfecto. Una mesa llena de comida para todos los gustos, una docena de regalos debajo del enorme pino, un árbol de navidad que tenia olor a muerto. Oh si, definitivamente todo era genial.

De a poco, cada uno de ellos llega a la sala para comer a la velocidad de la luz y abrir lo regalos, ya que era lo mas importante de la navidad. Eso era muy obvio.

-¡2D- san! ¡Ven, te prepare algo muy especial solo para ti!- Noodle arrastraba a 2D hacia la mesa principal, lo sujetaba del brazo y le sonreia con mucho entusiasmo. Él la veia tan feliz por pasarla ese dia en familia, sabia que hace bastante tiempo no disfrutaba de esos buenos tiempos. Solo le sonrie al contemplar su hermoso rostro lleno de emocion. Cuando llegan a la mesa, ella lo suelta y corre hacia el arbol de navidad que estaba a unos metros de ambos. Recoge un regalo que traia un enorme moño dorado, y al sostenerlo entre sus manos, gira hacia el peliazul y camina apresurada hacia él.

-¡Abrelo ahora ^^!-

-Ah, pero… ¿No tendria que abrirlo con los demas?- 2D parpadea un par de veces con mucha ternura. Pero Noodle le niega con la cabeza y extiende sus brazos hacia él para que tome el regalo.

-Quiero que lo veas, es muy importante.- Sin oponer resistencia, 2D toma al regalo porque en su interior tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que era. Destroza el papel con desesperacion, abre la pequeña caja y se queda mirando estatico lo que habia adentro.

-¿Esto es…?-

-¡La estrella! ¡La que tiene que ir en la punta del arbol! ¡Era lo unico que le faltaba para ser un verdadero arbol de navidad!- Menciona la japonesa llena de enfasis. 2D la toma con sus dedos y observa la luminosa estrella dorada con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y para que rayos me regalas esto ô.o?- Pregunta sin nada de tacto y mirando con algo de asco esa estrella. Pero Noodle lo observa haciendo carita triste y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-E-es decir… ¡Cielos! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me dieron en mi vida ^^! El mas raro e inutil sin duda… pero el mejor al fin.- Comienza a pensar que desde que estaba en Gorillaz, habia sido, en realidad, el mejor regalo. Casi el unico -_-.

-¡Que bien que te haya gustado ^^! Te lo regalé… porque siento que eres la persona mas importante para mi, eres mi estrella 2D- san. Por eso, siento tu tienes el deber de colgarla en la punta.- Noodle señala hacia arriba el extremo superior del arbol y luego le sonrie transmitendole felicidad. 2D se queda unos segundos apreciando su rostro y le asiente respondiendole la sonrisa.

-Me subire al arbol para colgarla. Muchas gracias, Noods.-

-Perfecto, hazlo ahora. Antes de que sea navidad. Alli hay una escalera ^^.-

2D gira hacia atrás a donde le señalaba ella y arquea una ceja algo nervioso.

-¿D-de donde… salio esa…?-

-¡Russel -san! ¡Mira! ¡2D- san colgara la super estrella de navidad que le regale!-

Russel entraba a la sala y a lo primero que le presta atencion es a la gran mesa llena de una cantidad exagerada de comida. Sonrie y luego pasa a mirar a 2D, con una estrella en su mano.

-Asi que debes colgarla, ¿Ah? Solo no te caigas, viejo. Seria gracioso, pero honestamente no quiero acompañarte al hospital en navidad -_-…- Se sienta en una de las sillas de la mesa y toma un bocadillo.

-No voy a caerme ¬¬. ¿Qué piensan que soy? ¿Un idiota?- Y tanto Noodle como Russel se quedan en silencio. Luego estallan a carcajadas sin controlarse. 2D los observa muy enojado y se da media vuelta.

-Les demostrare que puedo colgar esta estupida estrella ¬¬.- Murmura a regaña dientes. Toma la escalera con ambas manos y trata de arrastrarla hacia el arbol. Pero era algo incomodo arrastrarla por el piso, hace un mal movimiento y la escalera se avalanza sobre él.

-¡Ahhh O.o!- Se cae encima suyo y 2D queda en el piso con la escalera encima suyo. Russel se tapa la boca, sin intenciones de ayudarlo obviamente, y rie a los gritos demasiado tentado.

-Russel- san, ¡No es…! JAJJAJAJAJA.- Noodle no lo resiste ni por un segundo y rie de la misma forma que el baterista. 2D se levanta rapidamente y levanta la escalera. Gira hacia ellos con expresion enojada y rojo de la vergüenza.

-Colgare esta maldita cosa ¬¬, ¡Ya esta bien, dejen de reirse!-

-Lo siento, D. Sabes que… JAJAJAJA, yo nunca… nunca… JAJAJAJAJA.-

-2D- san, es que fue tan… JAJAJAJA.- De acuerdo, ninguno de los dos podian parar. Eso solo hace que 2D se enoje mas y comience a subir las escaleras para superarse asi mismo y para que dejen de burlarse de él. Cyber Noodle entra a la sala y ladea la cabeza con expresion neutra al ver a 2D subiendo.

-¿Qué hace 2D? Deberia tener cuidado, podria caerse. Ya saben, no es el mas brillante de todos nosotros.-

Noodle y Russel se miran entre si y se quedan callados por tres segundos. Luego comienzan a reir estupidamente como antes.

-¡Hasta el cyborg sabe que 2D es un idiota! xD jajajajajja.-

-¡Basta! ¡Debemos parar! ¡Pobre 2D- san! ¡JAJJAJAJAJA!-

Cyber Noodle tuerce una mueca de resistencia, de alguna forma que ellos se estuvieran tiendo de el cantante le resultaba tan gracioso. Murdoc siempre lo molestaba tambien y lo humillaba. Al diablo, ella se lleva las manos al estomago y comienza a reirse tambien.

-¡Cuidado, no te resbales de forma idiota, 2D! ¿No quieres que te ayudemos? JAJAJAJA.- Lo señala y sigue riendo el cyborg. Tan cruel como su amo, quizas realmente ellos no eran una gran influencia para su mente joven que aprendia de lo que sea. 2D subia los escaleras con una enorme vena enojona en su cabeza, mira hacia abajo, hacia ellos y luego gira la cabeza hacia arriba para seguir subiendo.

Mientras tanto, Sharon y Murdoc entran a la sala algo confundidos por las risas de todos ellos.

-¿Stu- Pot? ¿Qué haces?- Se pregunta la chica ladeando su cabeza intrigada. Pero cuando Murdoc alza la mirada hacia la cima de la escalera, no cambia la expresion neutra de su rostro.

-Oigan, ¿Qué demonios esta…?- De alguna forma no puede evitar burlarse de 2D, era como si estuviese incorporado en su ser, en su sangre. Molestarlo a toda hora todo el tiempo.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA, ¡Hey! ¡Cara de imbecil! ¡Espero que no seas tan idiota como para caerte desde alli arriba! ¡No se que mierda intentas, pero no seas un inutil! JAJAJAJA.-

Todos rien ante el comentario de Murdoc. El peliazul era tan molestable xD.

-¡Ya callense ò.ó! ¡No soy un idiota! ¡Y no voy a caerme! Maldita sea.- Llega a la punta de la escalera. Solo tenia que extender una mano hacia el extremo superior del arbol y colgar la estrella. Pan comido. Mira hacia abajo y estaba a tres metros de distancia. No era tanto, pero si caia se daria un buen golpe. Frunce el seño y se reprocha mentalmente estar pensando en la posibilidad de caer. Vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, toma la estrella y la extiende.

-Solo un poco mas…- Llega a la punta del pino, su mano tiembla un poco y trata de ajustar el adorno en la punta. Se sostenia con su otra mano de la escalera para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡NO TE CAIGAS, IDIOTA!-

-¡No lo hara! ¡No puede ser tan estupido!-

Y ante las constantes burlas, 2D vuelve a enojarse y lleno de rabia encaja la estrella en la punta sin nada de delicadeza. Lo habia logrado.

-¡AJÁ! ¿Lo ven? ¡Pude colgarla, grandísimos hijos de…!- Se da media vuelta bruscamente y abre los ojos atonito al darse cuenta de que se tambaleaba demasiado. La unica que deja de reir en ese momento es Noodle, quien se da cuenta de que él realmente parecia estar en un gran peligro.

-¡2D- san O.o!- Pero era muy obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Waaaaaaaa O.O!- 2D se balancea hacia atrás y cae lentamente hacia el piso como un arbol al caer luego de ser talado.

-¡Stu- Pot!- Pero Sharon cierra los ojos ante el golpe de la espalda del pobre peliazul contra el frio y firme suelo.

Silencio. LALALALALA.

-Uy. De verdad se murió o.ô.- Murmura Murdoc codeando a Sharon como si fuera la parte mas interesante de una pelicula de misterio.

-¡2D- SAN T.T! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Hagan algo!- Noodle corre hacia el cadaver de su amado, se arrodilla ante él y lo toma entre sus brazos.

-Ay no, esperen O.o. Casi siento culpa por haberme burlado de él.- Russel siente mucha preocupacion por el cantante y corre hacia él muy perturbado.

-Ay noo T.T. Tendriamos que haber deducido que no podria concentrarse en esa simple tarea con nuestros gritos insultantes y denigrantes.- Cyber Noodle se acerca al cuerpo de 2D y se arrodilla igual de preocupada que los demas. Murdoc prende un cigarrillo y se lo lleva a la boca, pero en ese instante Sharon se lo arrebata con una mano, lo arroja al suelo y lo pisotea un millon de veces.

-¡Hey ò.ó! ¿Que diablos estas haciendo, maldita…?-

-¡Tu fuiste el que se sobrepaso al final con tus insultos! ¡Ve y soluciona esto AHORA!-

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡Todos nos burlábamos del idiota de Stu! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el muy tarado se haya caido de las escaleras!-

-¡Pero siempre lo molestas y fuiste tu el que al final se fue de la raya con sus burlas!-

-¡Tu tambien te estabas riendo, zorra infeliz ¬¬!-

-¡Cl-claro que no O.o!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡NO! ¡Estas loco!-

-¡Tu estas loca!-

-¡No, tu estas…!-

-¡AY YA CALLENSE HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡Hagan algo por 2D- san! ¡Creo que de verdad esta muerto, y en navidad T.T! ¡Nos arruino la mejor fiesta del año! ¡Y tanto que me esforcé por comprar esa docena de regalos para ustedes robando nuevamente la tarjeta Gold de Murdoc y comprando cosas absurdamente costosas e innecesarias!-

-¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?- Murdoc siente que su corazon esta a punto de salirse de su pecho, que su cerebro va a estallar, y que sus bolsillos lloraban de la agonia. Noodle solo decia cosas desesperadas por el estado de su chico, pero antes de que él le saque en cara lo irresponsable de sus acciones y que la mate y la insulte de arriba abajo…

-Noo-Noodle…- Murmura un moribundo peliazul en los brazos de la japonesa. Cyber Noodle se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-Está vivo. Dinos, 2D, ¿Sientes tu columna vertebral?- Pregunta el cyborg con precaucion y con su mirada perdida en el cuerpo inerte de 2D. Pero Noodle solo lo atrae hacia ella y lo mira muy preocupada.

-Se que eres fuerte, 2D- san. Se que no moriras por uno de las tantas idioteces que cometes. Solo dime, ¿qué te rompiste?-

-D, ¿Te duele algo?- Le cuestiona Russel acercandose con expresion de culpabilidad. Murdoc se lleva una mano al rostro, estresado.

-Por favor, él esta bien. Ya dejen de exagerar, ademas solo faltan horas para medianoche. Tenemos que beber todavia, eso es esencial en navidad ¬¬. ¿A quien podria importarle si el idiota se muere o…?-

-Pe-pero lo hice… no soy un inutil… colgué… la-la estrella… soy un héroe.- Murmura 2D y se queda con esta expresion por el golpe recibido: X.X

-2D- san…- Baja la cabeza Noodle sintiendo como mierda por haberse reido de él. Sharon le dirige una mirada llena de sospechas al satanista, a lo que él se encoge de hombros indignado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-

-Le dijiste que era un inutil y aunque técnicamente es cierto, él se la creyó y en fin, todo es tu culpa. Ahora has algo para que reviva.-

-¿Ah? Olvidalo. Abrire mis regalos. Por cierto, luego hablaremos al respecto, Noodle ¬¬…-

-¡MURDOC- SAN T.T!- Ella grita de tal forma que el satanista retrocede saltando del susto.

-Te lo suplico, has algo para que la columna vertebral de 2D- san se recupere. Te lo imploro T.T.-

-Si, hazlo Murdoc. Eres el responsable ¬¬.- Sharon arquea una ceja al mirarlo a los ojos cruzada de brazos.

-Ademas esto parecera un funeral en vez de una navidad "normal" sino lo haces. Intenta algo, Murdoc -_-…- Lo señala Russel encogiendose de hombros.

-¡AY ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! Solo se me ocurre una solucion -_-. Por todos los infiernos del mundo, que pesados son.- El satanista da varios pasos hacia la gran mesa, toma con una mano una botella de vodka. Luego gira hacia 2D, se arrodilla ante él y le encaja la botella en la boca.

-¡Murdoc- san! ¿En que diablos estas pensando O.o?- Se horroriza Noodle y trata de quitarle la botella de la boca, pero Murdoc le arrebata las manos y le niega con la cabeza a la chica. 2D abre los ojos a mas no poder y traga el liquido con bastante dificultad.

-¡Murdoc! ¡El vodka posee un 40% de nivel alcoholico! ¡Quizas muera si lo consume todo en…!- El cyborg empalidece al igual que los demas, pero Murdoc sonrie de costado y no aparta la botella de su boca.

-No necesito saber eso ahora, cyborg. ¿Querian una solucion rapida? El alcohol hace mas milagros que Dios y Satanás juntos, jajajaja.-

-¡Estas loco ¬¬!- Russel no podia creer las incoherencias que decia. Pero cuando el cantante se termina hasta la ultima gota de alcohol, aparta la botella de su boca y tose ya que ese liquido le quemaba las entrañas.

-Aghh, ¡COF, COF, COF! ¿Por qué hiciste eso T.T?-

-Solo denle unos minutos y estara como nuevo.- Murdoc les sonrie y les muestra su pulgar en señal de OK TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN.

-¿Seguro :/?- Sharon se acerca a él y baja la mirada con inseguridad hacia 2D. Noodle le acaricia la cabeza y mira muy insegura al satanista.

-¿Por qué nunca creen en lo que digo -_-? Rayos, deberian relajarse. Tomen un poco y disfruten de la vida, despues de todo eran ustedes los que querian celebrar navidad, ¿O no?- A Murdoc le comenzaba a agradar la idea de la navidad, ya que podia tomar libremente con su familia. Aunque en realidad él siempre se embriagaba libremente, ese momento no era diferente si nos ponemos a pensar.

Él se sirve una copa de tequila y se lo bebe en un segundo, Cyber Noodle tenia curiosidad de saber que era esa cosa. Se sirve un poco y mira con interrogacion a su amo.

-Claro que puedes tomar, sera divertido saber que te pasa, jeje.-

-Oigan, en el estado de 2D, no creo que sea lo mas adecuado que nos embriague…-

-¿Qué te pasa, mi buen amigo Russ? ¿Le temes a la cruda del mañana? COBARDE, JAJAJA.-

Russel sonrie ironicamente ante el desafio de Murdoc. Le importa un rabano 2D, toma una botella y observa con odio al satanista quien le sonreia de forma perversa.

-Muerete, Murdoc. Te demostrare de lo que soy capas ¬¬. SALUD.- Y la bebe del pico haciendo fondo.

-¡Yo tambien quiero ^^!- Ok, a nadie le importaba 2D en realidad -_-. Sharon toma otra botella, ya que el 50% de la mesa estaba llena de alcohol y la bebe al igual que Russel.

-¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿No quieres unirte a la fiesta?- Murdoc le sonrie a Noodle, quien deja al peliazul algo adolorido en el suelo. Él trata de sentarse y de pronto siente que su cabeza le retumbaba un poco. Noodle gira la cabeza hacia su costado y contempla los licores de todos los colores y de todos los tamaños sobre la mesada. Traga saliva y le asiente timidamente a Murdoc.

-So-solo un poco. ¡Pe-pero que quede bien claro que estare lucida toda la noche para cuidar a 2D- san! ¿Entendido, Murdoc- san?- Él le asiente y observa a los demas que bebian a su alrededor sin medirse.

-Claro, él disfrutara de la fiesta en quince minutos. Te lo aseguro.-

**Quince minutos despues~~~~**

-¡AH ESTO ES GENIAL! ¡SIII! ¡VOLVERE A ROMPERME LA COLUMNA MAS SEGUIDO!- Un frenético y desquiciado Stuart Pot bailaba al compas de la cucaracha.

La musica estaba a todo lo que daba en Plastic Beach, cualquier avion que pasara arriba de la gran estructura diria que era una discoteca desenfrenada en el medio del mar, en la nada misma.

-¡UN CONSOLADOR! ¿Fuiste tu, Noodle? JAJAJAJJAJAJA.- Murdoc abria sus regalos. Los suyos y los de los demas, ya que estaba en un estado no apto para menores ni mayores de dieciocho. Noodle reia sin prestarle atencion, ya que bailaba junto con 2D. Todos estaban tan borrachos y drogados.

Sharon se sienta sobre Murdoc en ese momento, en un sofa medianamente grande. Le sonrie y toma el consolador con una mano.

-Obviamente es para mi, ¡Pero no lo necesito teniendo a la maquina de sexo mas grande del universo! JAJAJAJA.- Ella apoya la punta en su labio y le sonrie de forma seductora.

-¿No lo crees asi, Muds?-

-MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ.- El satanista le quita el artefacto que tenia y lo arroja al diablo. Luego toma a Sharon por la cintura, la atrae a su cuerpo y le encaja un beso.

-Eso es lo mejor de navidad, el sexo navideño. ¿No lo crees asi CyberAGRHRGGZZZZZZZZZ …- Russel se queda dormido en su asiento luego de haber arrazado con toda la comida del lugar. Cyber Noodle se sostiene la cabeza y algunas chispas salen de ella. Tuerce el cuello y las chispas seguian saliendo.

-No funciona bien. No funciono bien O.o. Aghh. De-demasiado…- Habia sido demasiado alcohol en realidad. Y si Murdoc hubiera sido inteligente le hubiera dicho que su sistema no era apto para contener grandes cantidades de liquidos u otras sustancias. Ella baja las manos, deja caer su cabeza hacia abajo y esta choca contra la mesa. Un par de chispas vuelven a salir. Un par de segundos despues levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa demasiado siniestra en su rostro. Quizas esa era la verdadera Evil Noodle.

-Ahora empieza la accion.-

…

Noodle arroja a 2D a un asiento, apartados de Sharon y Murdoc. Le sonrie al peliazul y cuando esta a punto de besarlo y disfrutar de un poco de diversion…

Cyber Noodle le toma un brazo y la aparta de él.

-¿Cyborg? ¿Qué estas…?-

-Ve a la cocina, no se donde esta el agua mineral. Murdoc me pidio que traiga un poco para que se refresquen.-

Ok. Noodle la mira llena de dudas y con pensamientos bizarros en su mente, no reaccionaba bien, estaba ebria. Pero no parecia ser peligrosa. Gira hacia 2D, quien la miraba algo perdido y desorientado, lo besa en los labios. Al separarse trata de ponerse de pie, el androide le toma un brazo para ayudarla.

-Gracias, me-me voy. Vendre pronto, 2D- san.- Sigue su camino tambaleándose. Y cuando se aleja lo suficiente, comienza a sonar una cancion asquerosamente sexual. I love rock n' roll de la puta de Britney :/

Cyber Noodle se quita la gorra que la caracteriza, y se sienta en las piernas de 2D.

-2D- san, 2D- san, ¿Estas consciente?- Finge un voz bastante melosa y lo abraza riendo. El fuera de si peliazul, solo abre los ojos y observa a Noodle sobre su cuerpo. Sin decir mas, le toma el rostro y la besa descontroladamente. Tambien estaba muy borracho, quien no luego de consumir una botella de vodka. Pero bien, él no tenia toda la culpa. Las dos eran identicas en apariencia, cualquiera se confundiria. Un error lo comete cualquiera.

En ese momento, paralelamente, Murdoc violaba a Sharon como todas las noches. Nada mas que en un lugar diferente. En un sofa en la sala. Ella se aparta un poco de Murdoc, y pierde el equilibrio hacia atrás. Cae sentada en el suelo.

-Auugh. Jajajajja. No es un lugar muy comodo, ¿Verdad? Jajajaja.-

Murdoc se acomoda en su asiento y rie de la misma forma sin dejar de mirarla.

-Jajajajja. Lo se, lo se. Mejor vamos a mi habitacion, la cama es mucho mejor JAJAJA.-

Ella se levanta tratando de no caerse al suelo, Murdoc se levanta y la sostiene de la cintura para que no caiga.

-Jajaja, patetico nivel de resistencia alcoholica. Eres como todas las mujeres, zorra.-

-Oyeeee, dime que no estoy viendo eso. Es decir, no puede ser que sean cyborg y 2D. Eso esta mal, porque él esta con Noodle y no debe…-

-Uy, es cierto. Normalmente los detendria, pero… ni siquiera se en donde rayos estamos, asi que imagínate.- Luego de eso Murdoc rie y trata de encajarle un beso a la zorra, ella se aparta de él y se da media vuelta.

-Tengo que… encontrar a Noodle y decirle. Quizas ambos esten ebrios y no saben lo que hacen, pero de todas formas debo decirle. Tu te quedas aquí y no hagas nada.-

-¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejarme aquí con mis grandísimas ganas de…?-

-SI. Ya vuelvo.- Sharon se retira de la sala esquivando todas las botellas de vidrio regadas por el suelo. Murdoc gruñe mas desconforme que nunca y se deja caer en el sofa.

-Todas las mujeres son unas brujas histericas.-

-Usted lo ha dicho, amo.-

El satanista abre los ojos a mas no poder y alza la mirada ante la figura femenina que estaba en frente suyo.

-Ay no. Tu no puedes ser Noodle.- La mira con asco y se cruza de brazos.

-No, no. Soy tu cyborg. Cyber Noodle. Y yo puedo darte mas satisfaccion que la zorra de Sharon.-

-OLVIDALO. Hicimos un pacto, ella puede ser una zorra y yo un hijo de puta que es adicto al buen sexo, pero cuando nos juramos "lealtad eterna" prometimos por el mismisimo Lucifer que nunca jamas nos…-

Pero el cyborg no se resiste mas, se le tira encima a Murdoc y le encaja un beso apasionado. Murdoc se estremece ante lo que estaba haciendo, trata de retroceder pero ella al notarlo comienza a deslizar sus manos por su pecho y luego por sus piernas. Él se excita y empieza a corresponderle el beso a su creacion. La toma por los hombros y la pega a su cuerpo.

De pronto, Sharon entra a la sala arrastrando a Noodle de un brazo.

-¡Es cierto, yo los vi! ¡Cyber Noodle estaba violando a Stu- Pot!-

-Te digo que noo, si yo estaba con él hace unos minutos. No creo que el cyborg haya…-

Y la escena que presencian era demasiado perturbadora para cualquiera. Ya saben, eso de que Murdoc y Cyber Noodle estaban practicamente teniendo sexo. 2D parecia dormir en su lugar, habia quedado inconsciente por todo lo ingerido. Russel estaba igual sobre la mesa.

Sharon, llena de furia e indignacion, toma una botella del piso y se la arroja en la cabeza al androide. La musica se detiene, las luces se prenden y todo estaba mas claro que nunca. Murdoc se asusta al ver que la cabeza del cyborg recibe el impacto. Se separa de ella, entonces Cyber Noodle se sostiene la cabeza y las chispas seguian saliendo como si fuera un fuego artificial. Finalmente cae tumbada al piso.

-Te odio, Murdoc.- Es lo unico que pronuncia Sharon con firmeza y sin una gota de ebriedad. Noodle se lleva ambas manos a la boca y corre hacia 2D sin querer entrometerse entre la pareja. Murdoc se levanta aturdido y aun no reaccionando.

-¡Zorra! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Ella vino y…! ¡Lo juro, yo no hice nada!-

-¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡Si no hubiera llegado te la hubieras…!-

-¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te digo la verdad! ¡No joderia con esto!-

-No me vuelvas a hablar, maldito hijo de puta. Satanísta enfermo.- Dicho eso se da media vuelta y se retira de la sala sin nada mas que agregar.

-¡Sharon!- Murdoc se pone de pie y la sigue lo mas rapido posible.

* * *

-2D- san… despierta…- Noodle se habia acurrucado a su lado, y le agita el brazo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo él no despertaba. O tenia un sueño muy profundo o habia entrado en un coma alcoholico.

-2D- san…- Murmura debilmente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Las derrama y se aferra a su brazo con temor.

-Tengo miedo de que Sharon- san y Murdoc- san se peleen para siempre. Despierta.- Ella cierra los ojos y se estrecha contra su pecho, angustiada. Por casi un auto reflejo, 2D la abraza y la acaricia poco a poco. Ella se sorprende al sentirlo pero no se mueve de su lugar.

-¿Q-que sucedió? ¿Do-donde estoy -_-?-

-En la sala. Nos descontrolamos bebiendo. Cyborg esta destruida en el piso porque Sharon- san le arrojo una botella de tequila vacia en la cabeza cuando vio que se estaba besando con Murdoc- san.-

-¿QUÉ COSA? ¿ELLOS DOS ESTABAN JUNTOS?-

-Si, yo los vi. Y ahora tengo miedo de que ellos dos esten discutiendo y que se odien y que todo salga mal. En todo caso todo esto es mi culpa por querer celebrar la navidad desde el principio y por haberte regalado esa estupida estrella. Sino hubiese sido asi, no hubieras bebido esa botella de vodka y los demas no hubieran empezado a beber desde tan temprano y soy una idiota, la unica idiota aquí. Lo siento tanto.-

-No digas eso.- 2D le acaricia la mejilla con mucha dulzura y le da un tierno beso en esta.

-Todo saldra bien. Aunque no tengo idea de por qué cyborg hizo eso. A ella le repugna Murdoc.-

-Espero que tengas razon. Yo tampoco entiendo por que lo hizo. Sharon- san me dijo que estuvo contigo tambien, pero yo no los vi. Tu me lo dirias, ¿Verdad ¬¬?-

-¿Conmigo O.o? claro que no estuvo conmigo. Lo recordaria perfectamente, jejeje.- Una gota baja por su cabeza. Tenia la extraña sensacion de que una chica de igual apariencia a Noodle habia estado con él, que la habia besado. Pero sus besos eran bruscos y descuidados, no como los de Noodle. Igualmente en el hipotetico caso de que no haya sido un sueño, se quedaria callado por su seguridad.

Noodle se apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de 2D y cierra los ojos con intenciones de dormir.

-Feliz horrible navidad, 2D- san.-

-Feliz horrible navidad, Noods… Es decir, ¿qué rayos o.ô? Veras que ambos se reconciliaran. Te lo aseguro.-

-Confiare en ti.-

Y se escuchan algunas extrañas sirenas desde las afueras de Plastic Beach. Al parecer eran de barcos que circulaban a kilometros a la redonda. Cruceros, yates, barcos de fiesta. La medianoche habia llegado y todos festejaban la noche buena.

* * *

-¿Ya vas a dirigirme la palabra? ¡Se que fui un estupido! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡Pero el cyborg vino de la nada y se me abalanzó! ¡No queria hacerlo, en serio! ¿Podrias escucharme aunque sea, maldita puta regalada?- Murdoc no dejaba de gritarle y justificarse por que habia echo. Ambos en la cocina discutiendo como una pareja de casados, aunque en realidad no lo estaban.

Ella le daba la espalda sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, solo miraba a traves de la ventana y escuchaba el ruido de las sirenas de los barcos.

-¡Hablame! ¡Di algo! ¡Tu maldito silencio solo hace que me sienta una mierda mas grande! ¡Y si pretendes que me disculpe, puedes irte al infierno porque yo no hice nada malo! ¡La estupida se descompuso por todo lo que bebio o algo asi!-

-¿Quieres que te crea?- Sharon deja de darle la espalda y lo mira a los ojos con tristeza mas que con enojo. Porque en tiempos pasados le hubiera importado un rabano que Murdoc le sea infiel, pero luego de su pacto de lealtad eterna, ya no era lo mismo. Él no puede evitar sentirse algo mal al ver sus ojos que solo expresaban decepcion y pena, le desvia la mirada y gruñe enojado.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Te estoy diciendo que…!-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Ah? Se que le correspondiste, lo pude ver. Admite la verdad. Solo quiero que admitas que te gusto estar con ella.- Baja la mirada mas deprimida que nunca y trata de no llorar. Murdoc no puede tolerar verla asi, era horrible. Era la primera vez que sentia que el dolor de alguien llegaba a su ser. Odiaba que sucediera eso, porque lo hacia sentir miserable. Sentir culpa cuando nunca lo habia sentido por estar con cualquier otra mujer.

-Si, ya se. Es verdad. Tienes razon, le correspondi al principio. Sere sincero.- Baja la cabeza y se acerca hacia ella sin saber bien lo que tendria que hacer.

-Entonces yo ya no te basto, ¿No es asi? Quieres acostarte con ella tambien.-

-NO.- Le toma el rostro con una mano y la observa con el seño fruncido.

-No quiero estar con otra, besar al androide fue frio y asqueroso. Reconozco que me excite un poco… pero eso no quiere decir que me haya gustado, yo me excito con todo. Ademas, cuando estoy contigo es diferente que con cualquiera.- Saca la lengua asqueado ante lo que decia.

-Mierda, sabes por qué es diferente, ¿Verdad? Porque puedes tener sexo con cualquiera. Pero tu fuiste la primera persona en mi vida… con la que hice el amor.- Se sentia tan estupido al decirle esas frases tan cursis y sentimentales. La suelta y le da la espalda avergonzado, se sentia sucio y miserable. Rebajado hasta lo mas profundo del infierno.

-Y ademas te amo y eso. Maldita sea, ¿Todavia crees que te estoy mintiendo? Jamas me rebajaria a decirte todo eso si de verdad no me sintiera como un gusano infeliz.- De pronto siente que es sujetado de un brazo con una mano, Sharon lo jala con timidamente desde atrás. El satanista gira hacia ella, quien se le arroja encima y le encaja un beso en los labios. Murdoc le rodea la cintura con sus manos y cierra los ojos correspondiendo.

Las sirenas se hacian mas intensas apenas pasando las doce de la noche. Sharon se aparta derramando lagrimas de felicidad y le sonrie.

-Feliz… navidad, creo.-

Murdoc se le queda mirando nulo, levanta una mano lentamente y le seca las lagrimas. Trata de sonreirle tambien.

-Supongo que feliz navidad tambien. ¿No sigues enojada?-

Ella le niega con la cabeza y se le queda mirando a los ojos sin poder expresar el gran amor que sentia por él con palabras.

-Te perdono. Te amo demasiado.-

-See. Yo tambien.- Entonces vuelve a besarla y dejan de hablar por un buen tiempo. Quizas Russel estaba en un sueño muy profundo y solo al dia siguiense te enteraria de lo que sucedió. Quizas la pobre de Cyber Noodle se enteraria cuando sea reparada, ya que no habia tenido la culpa de nada. De todas formas, esa navidad, al ser la primera con nuevos y viejos integrantes de la familia, seria completamente inolvidable.


End file.
